ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XD Master/Archive1
Yup, I haz archives now! Every message from my arrival 9/26/08 1:50 pm to 11/20/09 has been put away here. Try not to edit k? It preserves the topics of old, like forums. Re:help: The Satanists I need to know what you need help with first? The goal's of the packs,etc. Oh and your signature goes after your statements. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:54, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * Well if you make a few cards for each I can come up with some ideas, but I have no idea what shoop da whoop or whatever is. And if the satanists are a archtype I need to know what they have in common. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ** I'll see what I can think of. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:00, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *** Hey for the Hell attribute, do you think we should do fire and treat it also as dark? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) **** Tell me if these are good (missing information is your job XD): Name: Hell’s Gate Keeper Effect Monster/Hell Level: 6 Description: Any monster sent to the Graveyard (except “Hell“ Attribute monsters) is removed from play instead. Every time a monster is removed from play, put 1 “Hell” counter on this card. ATK /DEF: 0/3000 **** Name: Satanist Minister Spellcaster/Effect Monster/Hell Level: 4 Description: You can remove 2 Hell Counters from this card to Special Summon 1 of your opponent’s removed from play monster to your side of the field (The Special Summoned monster is treated as a “Satanist” and its Attribute is treated as Hell).This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) ***** I'd say know, just because it would be to easy. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ****** sorry, *no ...wow I must have been having one of my moments. XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ******* I'll make sure to tell you if I come up with anything else. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:22, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ******** You may want to ask User:10reapaer01 to help you with the satanist project, for he has made many "hell" attribute monsters. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) * I'd be glad to join up, but we're gonna have to figure out what to change and stuff on our cards. --10reapaer01 15:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) * My idea is that they overwhelm the opponent with attack duplication effects that can be used once per duel but that effect can be negated by some supports. they can also summon themselves back if killed in battle. 10reapaer01 16:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) How about something similar to and the kanji for hell which is 地獄 or 黄泉 (one's Buddhist, one's Shinto) Blackstone Dresden 00:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *How about since I can't find images of the other symbols (it's the word for prison which is the closest 1 character thing to hell that's not earth) **Here's as far as I've gotten, but I can't get the thing to shrink down (granted I don't have photoshop...): I don't think it turned out that bad, just find someone else to scale the full version down Blackstone Dresden 01:57, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ***Hell image is updated. Chaos_josh 21:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) **** What cards do you need...? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *I'm willing to help you, XD master, but be warned, I occasionally get silly, and I don't do hells. --The Mad Dr.Quack 23:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, well... I HATE ZOMBIES! But due to the fact I am a clear thinker these are my opinions. * Monster Re-Boned: If real, make it limited but other than that pretty cool. * Monster De-Boned: Same as above * Explodia the Forbidden Bomb: Just don't give it an instant win effect and it'll be cool. * Screw the Rules, I Have Money!: Nice! (I refuse to say, unless I have to explain it, to use the phrase lol.) * Advanced Dark Magician Girl: I saw this one earlier and this is what I thought...(if your goal was to make it styled as "could be real" ask me but if for jokes...put a picture on it). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:49, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ** Well if you want to make it like which I assume you are, try this: (Keep ATK and DEF the same as the real DMG and the name could be something like Dark Executioner Witch) (Executioner came up when I use my thesaurus function, best you change it to something different) This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 " " on your side of the field. When this card declares an attack, send 1 monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each " " or " " in either player's Graveyard. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC) *** I thought of a card name for you: Deal with the Devil. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:43, 30 October 2008 (UTC) **** Saw that too. XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:24, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Nothing really, just doing maintence. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ****** If by comment you mean telling you all your cards suck so I can get back to my urgent task then, "They all suck". I'm kidding of course. I've seen most of your new ones and their funny (those being the ones that are meant). Ideas come to me in werid ways and if I do think of something I'll tell you ******* Iz okay. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:13, 9 November 2008 (UTC) sure Sure, I'll be glad to help out with your project. Sure but here's the deal k.Ill help you with the projects only if you help me with the following sets,My Spirit Will Go On,Silent Armeggedon& Buster Rebirth.Deal or no deal?The KOKing Guidelines The deletion is mainly for people who don't use the card table at all, so you probably shouldn't worry. Chaos_josh 02:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ----- You mentioned this when you first made your Satanist project, but you may (in the future) need to change the cards (just names HELL etc.). Now if you want, I could help you later with ideas for names (Archtype) and card ideas? Just a hypothetical warning, nothing to worry about. ^^ Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ra-Atem The problem you had with this card is that when you mentioned The Winged Dragon of Ra, you mistyped and had it end in parenthesis "))" where it should have been brackets "}}". This messes up the format. Thanks for asking though ^^. Chaos_josh 19:22, 19 December 2008 (UTC) From Oooxp Thanks for pointing out the mistake from that card. I did not know people could interpret it that way--Oooxp 03:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Okay, XD, but only when I find time. It's just work, work, work, every minute of my life these days. But sure, I'll help when I can!--The Mad Dr.Quack 23:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thnx This is better now. I will change the attribute pic for HELL to stand for the INFERNO. Thank you. As a site for all ages, we must at least keep this site somewhat appropriate for the younger ages. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> * Also, i havnt got to all the cards yet. I cant do everything at one time. Thats why the main spell wasnt censored. ** no need to feel embarassed. im just different than the others. i just came back recently, and well, this is suppose to be for all ages, so it needs to represent a un-biased side. * ill get around to it. im almost done changing ur cards. besides, devil type could be changed to fiend. * yeah. this wiki has grown. when i first started, we were trying to achieve the 100, 200, and 300 card milestones. * a card to maek a milestone? ought to do that more often... ive been out since beggining of September. * hmm. u had nuthin to do with it. sumtimes u just need a break. * idk. i have to see how things go first. i almost done, and spring break is tommorow. yippee. SPRING BREAK!!!!!! ANyway, i still have 3 decks to finish. THe Chaos series. Dawn of Chaos, Light of Chaos, Reign of Chaos, and i forgot the fourth. Hmm. Yeah, i'll see. Btw, what would u like some of your cards names changed to? Hell changed to Infernal, or what? * not another pack. another person had started sumtin similar to yours. ugh. more work. well, i did leave this wiki. this is my consequence. * lol. c ya Dan Last time i checked, I am an admin/crat. FOr some reason, I will bother with Dans cards, cuz, i am weird like that. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> :Depends on your age. I may be younger! :) ::Ill tell you my age, and i promise that im not jokin. 13. I became 'crat here like last year. Problem I am serious about my age, but im not going to try to prove it. Though, i do look older than what i am. I look about 15. Anyway, explain your problem. I don't c exactly what you mean. Unless you are saying its a blank page, which could be Wikia's fault. Their server has been crashing a lot recently. TTYL. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) back on the Evil wagon Hey, it's been quite a while since I did contributions to the Satanist set.(aware of the name change) just to let you know, I got more cards for you to add to the list. Hope you got time to look at them. Shadows of Malice (mini set, mainly dedicated to the set) Synchro Genocide (missed a couple) RE: New Attribute Uh, I'll say no. I'm letting Inferno fly, but this time, sorry. Heaven is just like Light, and no, you cant create a type called Angel either. That's an OCG type, called Fairy in the TCG, if I'm correct. Shinato, King of a Higher Plane is a good example of a heavenly card. You may create an Archetype using the word "Heavenly" though, as Horn of Heaven shows. Any more questions? Thanks for cooperating. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 03:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC)